


［农鬼］保护伞

by yuanqiyu



Category: npc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanqiyu/pseuds/yuanqiyu





	［农鬼］保护伞

      一根香烟被夹在修长的手指间，烟头闪着忽明忽暗的火光，薄薄的白烟给那双好看的手上笼上一层神秘。手的主人抖了抖烟灰，在一阵压抑的沉默后终于开口说了话。“为什么要去惹他？”  
      “没有，我们不敢啊！”回话的男人正在瑟瑟发抖，显而易见的，他在害怕面前这个皱着眉头，眼光凌厉的青年。  
      王琳凯出了一口气，白烟缕缕从嘴中吐出，舔舐着他的眉眼。王琳凯的眉毛皱得更深了些，他不喜欢抽烟，但心情实在不好时，也会来上那么一只。  
      “东城那边不是你们的人？”  
       “不是！”为首的男人连连摇头，他身后一帮看起来像是小弟的人也露出被冤枉的表情。“我们和东城那边没有关系！而且我们知道他是你弟弟，我们怎么敢去惹！”  
      “没有最好！”王琳凯冷哼了一声，他死死盯着面前的男人，嘴唇抿成一条锋利的线。他看起来很凶，像是浑身都带着让人不敢接近的刺。“不过也无所谓了，我和东城那边的人打了一架……”  
      青年说的漫不经心，听者却打了个哆嗦。男人悄悄瞥了眼王琳凯手上的乌青，心想这小祖宗可真够狠的，打起架来毫不含糊。  
      “哥哥？”一声清朗的声音划破压抑的氛围，一个穿着运动衫的青年出现在这条狭窄的小巷。青年长的白净，俊美的脸上有一双好看的下垂眼。他看起来就像是那种学校老师会喜爱的乖乖仔，与这条阴暗的巷子格格不入。  
      “农农，你来啦。”王琳凯赶紧将烟碾灭，脸上凶巴巴的表情也消失的一干二净。他向陈立农笑了一下，乌黑的眼睛里闪着亮亮的光，嘴角也上翘起来。男人缩在阴暗处看着，敛去气场的王琳凯笑起来就是一个可爱的男孩，他比陈立农矮了一截，看起来娇娇小小。  
      “哥哥，回家了。”陈立农拉起王琳凯的手，指尖无意间碰到那块乌青，惹得王琳凯“嘶”的吸了口冷气。陈立农眼神暗了暗，黑漆漆的眸子里闪着冷光。  
      王琳凯心知肚明陈立农生气了，陈立农平时不会叫他“哥哥”，而是会直接叫他“小鬼”。如果以“哥哥”称呼他，只有在他这个弟弟生气的时候还有别的一些时候……  
      想到这儿，王琳凯的脸上突然浮出一抹淡淡的红晕，他立刻把手中的帽子戴到头上，帽檐留下的阴影投在脸上，掩去了所有的表情。  
      “订外卖吗？”王琳凯问了一句。  
       “不了，我回去做。”陈立农将微微下滑的书包提了提，“你衣服应该还没洗吧，回去要洗衣服。”  
      “哦，好。”王琳凯应了一声，顺手勾住陈立农的肩。“走吧，我们回家。”  
      靠在墙上的男人看着两个人离开才重重松了口气，他环视了一下身边的小弟们，神情凝重的发出警告。“你们千万别去惹这俩人了，东城的事别去掺和！”  
      “他们是亲兄弟？”有人好奇地问了一句。  
     “不是亲的。”男人给自己点了根烟，显出一副忧郁的做派。“他俩没血缘关系，但和亲兄弟没两样。王琳凯你们应该比较熟，时不时的就会和人打架，而且厉害得很。他这么打呢，其实是因为他弟弟。”  
     说着，男人拿着手中的烟，向那个远走越远的背景虚晃点了一下。“喏，就是那小子，看起来像个乖乖仔似的。他这弟弟被这城里的混混缠上好一会儿了，估计是觉得这小子好欺负。所以王琳凯就找那些混混打架，一个一个的收拾。”  
       “不过他这个弟弟啊，”男人将烟扔到地上，鞋尖使劲来回碾压烟头，动作用力的像是在泄愤。“哼，他这弟弟看起来挺无害的，实际他妈的比他这哥哥还可怕……”

 

     此时，被人认为可怕的陈立农正围着围裙做饭，偶尔还指挥一下正在和洗衣机瞪眼的王琳凯。“小鬼，别放那么多洗衣粉。”  
      “我知道。”王琳凯按下开始键，随后走到陈立农身后，凑过脸来观瞧锅里的菜。“还有多久好？时间够我洗个澡吗？”  
      “别洗了，省着等会儿还要再洗一次。”陈立农关掉火，顺手捏了下王琳凯软乎乎的脸。  
      “啥意思？”王琳凯没反应过来。  
     “没什么意思。”陈立农温和的笑了笑。  
      “对了，你站着别动。”王琳凯说完，抬起手撩开陈立农额前那层薄薄的刘海。少年白皙的皮肤上有一块乌青显得突兀无比，甚至还微微肿了起来。王琳凯脸一下黑了，他的语气听着咬牙切齿。“果然那帮混蛋对你动手了，你等着，我帮你拿药。”  
      陈立农一把拉住王琳凯，王琳凯被他这个突然的动作弄得倒吸了口冷气，手臂上的伤口又开始隐隐作痛。  
      “你比我更严重吧王琳凯。”陈立农很少叫王琳凯全名，此时的他脸上没什么表情，一贯的笑容也消失的无影无踪。“我只有额头这一块，你呢？你浑身上下都是伤。”  
      陈立农将王琳凯拉到自己怀里，低下头凑到他耳边轻轻咬了一口那白的像是玉一般的耳垂，然后含住嘴里用舌尖舔咬着。陈立农的手已经伸到了王琳凯的衣服里，手指沿着锁骨一路滑过，最后开始用指尖逗弄着那两粒小小的乳首。  
     被禁锢住的王琳凯胡乱地扑腾了几下，手不小心擦过陈立农的胯间，碰到那鼓鼓囊囊的一块。陈立农闷哼了一声，气息又加重了几分。他在王琳凯身上落下细碎的吻，从眉间吻到嘴唇，然后用牙尖轻轻咬了咬那肉肉的下嘴唇，撬开对方的牙齿将舌头伸了进去。  
      “别做啊……”王琳凯试图脱离陈立农的控制，但这毫无力气的推搡看起来更像是欲拒还迎。他低低地呻吟了一声，声音像染了蜜般的甜腻。“农农，我们先吃饭好不好？”  
      “不好。”陈立农把王琳凯的衣服撩开，慢慢地吻着这具身体上的每一处伤痕。“哥哥，我就应该把你操的下不了床，让你不要去外面弄得满身是伤。”  
      王琳凯被陈立农的荤话弄得脸红，他低低骂了一句，将头埋在陈立农的肩里不再吱声。陈立农笑了笑，很满意地看到王琳凯害羞的样子。他清楚自己这个哥哥别看平时大大咧咧什么都不怕，但每到这个时候总是很容易不好意思，连叫都不愿意叫出声。  
      陈立农偏不随了王琳凯的意，他掰过王琳凯的脸，亲了亲那泛着媚意的眼角。“叫出声吧，哥哥。”  
      “叫个屁！”王琳凯瞪了陈立农一眼。  
     “好，不叫不叫。”陈立农边说着边拽下王琳凯的裤子，探进一根手指伸入那个已经有些湿润的穴口。空虚的媚肉感受到外物的入侵，身体下意识的饥渴地将其包围，卖力地含着那细长的物体。陈立农笑了一声，他拿出了手指，换成自己已经完全挺立起来的性器一点一点的插入王琳凯的体内。  
      在被粗长的物体顶到敏感的一点时，王琳凯忍不住从喉咙里发出呻吟。他的声音本就好听，此时沾染上了情欲，愈发的勾人，连尾音都带着丝丝缕缕的媚意。  
      王琳凯背靠着冰冷的桌子，身体却热的发烫。他的手指无力地抓着陈立农的手臂，但无奈对方的手臂覆着薄薄的肌肉，流畅的曲线看起来充满了力量。王琳凯根本没法抓牢，手指不停的往下滑。  
      陈立农单手托住王琳凯的臀部，五指曲起在那块软肉上揉了揉。他将王琳凯往上托了托，挺着身体又用力更往里去了些。王琳凯几乎是挂在陈立农身上，他的腿勾着对方精干的腰，穴口下意识地缩紧想要夹住体内横冲直撞的巨物。他白皙的肌肤染上情欲的粉色，射精的快感使他的脚背绷得笔直，脚趾蜷缩在了一起。“农农，够了…快停下啊”  
      陈立农舔舐去王琳凯眼角的生理泪水，将人箍的更紧了些。“再等等，小鬼哥哥。”  
      王琳凯大概是被折腾累了，靠在陈立农身上一副任由摆布的样子。等陈立农结束这场性爱抱着王琳凯洗完澡后，怀中的人已经闭着眼睡了过去。  
      陈立农将人放在床上，拿出抽屉里的膏药，小心翼翼地提他涂抹着那些伤痕。王琳凯在睡梦中皱了皱眉，似乎是感受到了痛意。  
     陈立农亲了下王琳凯眉梢的那颗痣，然后替他盖好被子，轻手轻脚地关灯走出房间。“晚安。”  
      出了房间的陈立农直径走向门口，他拿起衣架上的风衣穿在身上，顺便取过墙角的一把黑色雨伞，打开大门走了出去。  
      外面下着绵绵细雨，陈立农撑开伞面迈步走向雨里。凛冽的风将他的风衣吹得猎猎作响，少年的脸上没有任何表情，总是含着笑的眼睛里此时是一片死寂。他的脚步很轻，现在又被淅淅沥沥的雨声所遮盖，这让他整个人看起来像是一只鬼魅的幽灵。  
      陈立农伫步在一条幽深的巷口，他用脚尖踢了踢石子，小巧的石块骨碌碌的滚向黑暗。“出来吧。”  
      “您找我们有事？”一个男人领着一帮的人走了出来。还是下午那个男人，他看起来很怕陈立农，脸上的畏惧显而易见。  
       “我哥去找东城那些人打架，你们不过去帮忙？”少年明明是提问的语气，口气中却是冷冰冰的质疑。“你们分明已经被他收服，难道还要冷眼旁观？”  
     “不，不，不！”男人急忙摇头。  
     “你要记住，你们是他的人。”陈立农收起伞，用伞尖点了点男人的鞋子，然后突然又用力向下来回碾压。“你们是他的狗，懂吗？”  
     男人疼得直冒冷汗，嘴上却连连答应。“是，我们会协助他的！”     
      “别再让他受伤了。”陈立农的头发被雨淋湿了，湿漉漉的搭在脑前。他本人却完全没有在意，随意地将刘海撩了上去。“东城那些人我会去找他们，你们滚吧。”  
     “好的好的！”  
      陈立农看着男人带着手下仓皇离开，他却慢悠悠地理了下风衣，将伞重新打开。黑色的伞面再次滴落到雨水，小小的水珠落到表面上，又立刻弹了回来。他抬起头，看了看和伞一样黑沉沉的天空，被路灯照耀的亮晶晶的眼睛里闪着意味不明的光。  
      陈立农回来的时候发现门灯开着，他打开房门，看见王琳凯正坐在沙发上，一眨不眨地盯着门口，直到陈立农的身影出现才送了口气。“这么晚了还出门？”  
      “你别担心。”门口暖橙色的灯洒在陈立农脸上，少年灯下的笑容暖洋洋的，像是四溢的阳光。他笑着，无害的脸庞给他的话曾添了几分可信度。他抬起手中的购物袋，笑容真诚。“我只是出门买了点夜宵而已。”  
      
    


End file.
